


Panic

by Dimdive



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Seeker Trines, Seekers, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimdive/pseuds/Dimdive
Summary: Starscream wakes up in a dark room. He's scared.
Relationships: Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Panic

Starscream wakes up. It's dark around him, too dark, he can't see anything, where is he? In a cell?  
He saw those red optics, so close, too close, they'd get him!  
In panic, he scannes his surrounding. His claws are fluttering like a caged butterfly, his whole body is shaking, sickness rises in him and mixes with the fear.  
He's laying on something, behind him is a wall. Something is moving right next to him, right next to him, close, too close. The seeker jumpes, his sensors are detecting a movement and the thing touches him.  
A whimper escapes him. His servos crampes together, open, close, again and again and again. His plating as close as possible he's pressing against the wall, tries to see something in the darkness, waits for the optics, the pain, the bottomless fear, the agony.  
"Starscream?"  
He hides his face behind his servos, tries not to reveal himself, bites on his digits, doesn't even feels it and tastes energon. A shiver runs up and down his frame. His legs are weak, they won't hold him. Something touches his shoulder joint and as in a cramp he throws himself to the side, doesn't comes far, falls down from whatever he layed on. His right wing is burning, he's trying not to scream, that would mean even more pain.  
Silent tears are running down his faceplates, he tries to suppress the hollow sobs, it doesn't work.  
"Star!"  
A light comes on, brightenes the whole room. A quarter. Someone rushes to his side. Red optics. He shys away, panicking, but the other one takes his servos, pulls him over.  
"Oh Star, what happened?"  
He knows this voice, this deep voice. Thundercracker. His trinemate hugs him tight, he lets it happen, nestled in the arms of the bigger mech. Relief flows through him. The tears continue running. Skywarp is also there, touches him, chirpes comforting. They are here, looking after him, they are like a wall, keeping him save from the pictures haunting him. They love him. He's desperate, ashamed, apologizes without any words. They just continue hugging him until the tears stopps; after that, until he stops shaking. He's calming down slowly. Starscream is exhausted, is getting tired. Finally he falls asleep in their arms. Feeling save, for the moment.  
He is afraid of the next night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any faults. I don't have a beta yet.  
I hope you like it! Translating is more work than I thought!


End file.
